


Remembering Sunday

by ceenderella



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, M/M, Sad Ending, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 07:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceenderella/pseuds/ceenderella
Summary: Mingyu/Wonwoo Remembering Sunday AU"He woke up from dreaming and put on his shoesStarting making his way past 2 in the morningHe hasn't been sober for days"





	Remembering Sunday

_"He woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes_   
_Starting making his way past 2 in the morning_   
_He hasn't been sober for days"_

Another sleepless night, another drunken morning. Mingyu lost count on how many days it has been since he lost him, the love of his life, Jeon Wonwoo. The first time Mingyu met him it was an ordinary day like any other, but Mingyu knew something was different in the air, something magical was about to happen. He went to work with a smile, a first for him in months, or since he was assigned as a morning shift on Mondays. Being a barista was his dream, but dealing with grumpy customers first thing on a Monday morning was his worst nightmare.

The day was long but it didn't seem like that to Mingyu. At the end of it, he was still all smiles and full of energy, the special air he felt in the morning is still there. This continued for a week, before he knew it, it was already Saturday evening. Seeing him so energized even at closing hours, his friends invited him to go drink with them at the local pub, he agreed and off they went. Laughter was abundant as they teased each other to go onstage and perform whatever, most of them performed for laughs and when it was finally Mingyu's turn to go onstage, a curly raven haired young man beat him to it.

"Hello everyone, my name is Jeon Wonwoo and I'm here to sing a song for you. Hope you guys enjoy it," a deep voice resounded across the pub hypnotizing everyone with it's quality. The young man, Wonwoo, strum his elegant fingers on the guitar he brought out and sang a ballad. No one can look away from him, least of all Mingyu.

After a few songs, the raven haired man went offstage and the stupor everyone is was finally broken. Mingyu's friends was encouraging him to take the stage next but he had other ideas, he need to find that young man.

_"Leaning now into the breeze_   
_Remembering sunday he falls to his knees_   
_They had breakfast together_   
_But two eggs don't last_   
_Like the feeling of what he needs"_

Mingyu caught up to the young man and called out to him. Panting hard, he stopped running as soon as the raven haired looked at him.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I'm sorry... I'm Kim Mingyu... and I just want to say... I love your voice..." Mingyu panted out as he was still trying to catch his breath. He was amazed at the image of Wonwoo's face. It was slowly reddening and Mingyu finds it adorable.

"Thank you," Wonwoo murmured and bowed a little. He turned to leave when Mingyu held Wonwoo's hands to stop him.

"Please, can we be friends? I want to get to know you." Mingyu said with a charming smile that caught the other man off guard. Seeing him hesitate, Mingyu put on his cutest expression and continue to beg. When the curly haired young man finally agreed, Mingyu was delighted and brought him to his favorite part of their town, the park.

There the two young man continued to talk and get to know each other. The hours flew by with just them talking, getting closer and feeling like they've known each other forever. Mingyu know that he might be pushing it, but he knows what he is feeling, he has definitely fallen for the other guy.

One thing led to another and they spent the night at Wonwoo's apartment. They found comfort in each other's presence and the happiness they are experiencing is like no other. Mingyu cooked them breakfast and made funny faces using the eggs and bacon that Wonwoo has in his fridge. It was the best morning that they've ever had.

_"Waking the neighbors, unfamiliar faces_   
_He pleads though he tries_   
_But he's only denied_   
_Now he's dying to get inside"_

But all good things must come to an end. Althougj Mingyu believes that he's truly fallen for Wonwoo, whenever he voices for them to take the next step in their relationship, the older would distract him with kisses or other diversions. It worked for a while but Mingyu started getting frustrated. He called out Wonwoo for being a coward and Wonwoo lashes out that he doesn't believe in love. Mingyu was heartbroken and left Wonwoo's place to think.

  
One day turned to a week before Mingyu came back to Wonwoo. They resolved their differences but the crack is now there. Mingyu continued to push Wonwoo's boundaries and Wonwoo continued to ignore Mingyuhm's advances. They were at a stalemate for a while before they erupted.

Voices were raised, hurtful words were thrown. Wonwoo's neighbors complained, but the couple continued to fight like nothing was happening around them. Mingyu believed he could change Wonwoo's oerspective on love. When Wonwoo finally had enough of Mingyu's persistence, he kicked him out of his apartment so they could cool off their heads. Mingyu stayed away for a while believing that they could still resolve this when they separate for some time.

_"I didn't think much of it then_   
_But it's starting to all make sense_   
_Oh, I can see now that all of these clouds_   
_Are following me in my desperate endeavor"_

Mingyu went back to Wonwoo's apartment after a week, kind of like when they first fought, he thought that everything would still be the same after he comes back, that they'll go back to normal. What shocked him was that Wonwoo's things were no where to be found, not a stitch was left in his apartment. He continue to call out to him but no one answered.

He ran to Wonwoo's neighbors and asked around. No one knew where Wonwoo went, but they were sure he moved away a couple of days ago. "Good riddance," they said. "No one would have screaming matches anymore and we could finally have our peace." Mingyu was hurt when he heard those words but he was still determined to find Wonwoo.

  
Mingyu went to Wonwoo's landlord and asked him about Wonwoo's whereabouts, knowing that he and Wonwoo are friends. At first the landlord just slammed his door to Mingyu's face. Mingyu was not deterred and went back to ask about Wonwoo everyday. He would be sober sometimes, but most of the time he would be in a drunk stupor, begging to know where Wonwoo is.

Then one rainy morning, the landlord finally had enough and threw a letter at a drunken Mingyu. Mingyu eagerly read the letter and he could feel his heart getting broken to pieces with each word he reads.

_"I'm not coming back_   
_I've done something so terrible_   
_I'm terrified to speak_   
_But you'd expect that from me_   
_I'm mixed up, I'll be blunt, now the rain is just_   
_Washing you out of my hair and out of my mind_   
_Keeping an eye on the world,_   
_From so many thousands of feet off the ground, I'm over you now_   
_I'm at home in the clouds, towering over your head"_

  
Mingyu knew it was over. Somehow, he finally could tell why Wonwoo was so afraid of love. With those words he understood the underlying meaning of the raven haired words. He just wish the other didn't suffer in the end. And the only thing he could do now is go home.

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on the song Remembering Sunday by All Time Low. A fic that was born after having losing my braincells over studying so please don't expect much. Thank you and leave comments for any reactions. Cross posted on my twitter :)


End file.
